Gusts of Wind
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Comfort, kiss, soft, pain, potatoes, rain... a collection of 50 innocent sentence and minifics centered around Katara and Aang. Sister fic to "Drops of Water."


Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar, nor these prompts.

Author's Note: I'm not sure who originally posted this list of sentence prompts, but I found them in three different fanfics and decided I wanted to give them a try, too. In fact, I decided to do them twice—first time with innocent responses, the second time with… well, not so innocent responses. X3 Here goes round one!

I hope you enjoy this healthy dose of Kataang!

**XXX**

**Gusts of Wind**

_A Collection of 50 Mini-Fics and Sentences_

XXX 

01: Comfort

He hated the nightmares; he hated the stirred memories; he hated the cold sweats, the tears, the near-irrational fears... but he loved the feel of her arms around him as he cried.

02: Kiss

It had begun simply enough: a fleeting kiss on the cheek to ward off the bad dreams— an innocent action that both enjoyed, but didn't think too much on.

At least, until the day Aang turned his head to meet her.

03: Soft

The first time Katara verbally admitted her feelings, she murmured the words softly, in a whisper that only he could hear… but his responding smile was so brilliant and beautiful, she found herself wishing to shout her love from the rooftops.

04: Pain

He had been battered, beaten, burnt; he had suffered from broken bones, barrages of boulders, and had been blown about in winds that would have destroyed the walls of Ba Sing Se. And yet, no injury to his body had hurt as badly as his heart did when watching Katara blush while talking to other boys.

05: Potatoes

He wasn't good at pealing them, and she wasn't good at cooking them, but they could taste the love and dedication and effort that the other had put into making the dish— and that was more than enough for them.

06: Rain

With a laugh of delight, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the downpour, twirling and dancing until the stormy sky cleared.

07: Chocolate

Katara had never been particularly fond of sweets, yet she knew she'd never taste _anything_ better than the chocolates Aang had given her on her birthday.

08: Happiness

Aang knew it was no coincidence that when he looked back, all of his happiest moments revolved around Katara.

09: Telephone

The small group had tried a number of games to keep the burden of boredom at bay, "telephone" being the majority's favorite. This was mainly because it was the only game Aang ever did poorly at, as he found it hard to concentrate on the jumbled phrases with Katara's lips so near.

10: Ears (Companion to Telephone)

It was Aang's turn to choose the phrase they passed— and while Katara was eager and ready to play, she had not been prepared for the hushed "_I love you_" that echoed heatedly in her ear and made her heart skip a beat.

11: Name

As the Avatar—and for that mater, as a monk—, Aang had been told that he really shouldn't have children; in response to this, he and Katara named their daughter Jiyuu— _freedom_.

12: Sensual

And as he watched her, he wondered how she could make her every movement as smooth and intricate as a foreign dance.

13: Death

Aang knew that, as a member of the never-ending Avatar cycle, he would never truly die— but oftentimes he wished he would, so that he could spend eternity with Katara.

14: Sex

He figured it was probably a good thing that he was no longer an "official" monk: celibacy vows were no match for his teenage hormones… particularly when a half-naked, waterbending Katara was around.

15: Touch

After a century in ice, the feel of her hand on his was almost enough to send him into sensory overload.

16: Weakness

Deep, deep in her heart of hearts, Katara knew she shouldn't be with Aang— knew that by accepting his love, returning his love, savoring his love, she was putting them both at unavoidable risk. However, she also knew that one's greatest weakness could become their greatest strength.

17: Tears

Aang was happy— so indescribably, elatedly, wonderfully happy— that now when their daughter cried, it could be over something as trivial as a skinned knee, and not the death of another loved one lost to the war.

18: Speed

He never did anything slowly; his every movement was accompanied by a roaring breeze and a windswept smile._ But then,_ she thought with a blush and a grin, waving as he sped past on his air scooter,_ if he did it any other way, he wouldn't be Aang._

19: Wind

And she knew that every time the wind blew, he was there.

20: Freedom

"You know you don't have to come with me," he told her quietly, his shadowed eyes ringed with grief and fatigue and the weight of a task no child— no _man_— should ever have to bear.

In reply, she merely smiled— kissing the back of his war-weary hand.

"I come because I choose to."

21: Life

He knew that he was more than capable of saving lives— he was the Avatar, after all, and had done it often enough to be relatively comfortable with the task— but _creating_ one, he mused, moving his hands in loving, awe-filled circles on Katara's swelling belly, was a concept he was still getting used to.

22: Jealousy

Though he knew he had no right or reason to feel this way, Aang still felt a small spark of fire curdle in his stomach whenever Zuko would smile at his wife.

23: Hands

Often times, when she thought no one else was looking, Katara would stare at the lines on her palm and fantasize about the powerful bender Aunt Wu had said she was going to marry. The powerful bender who— to the young waterbender's growing embarrassment— had begun sporting a surprisingly familiar arrow in her more recent daydreams.

24: Taste

Katara had been told by one of her old watertribe friends that a kiss with one's true love should taste like _something_— flowers, fruits, candy; a particular season or type of weather… something distinctive, something that described the person's character and psyche. She believed this entirely up until her first kiss with Aang, when she discovered that all Aang tasted like was, well, _Aang._

For a time she wondered why this was— if Aang's Avatar status made this truth "below" him, or if maybe Aang wasn't her true love. Later, she realized that the answer was actually much simpler: There was nothing in the world that could possibly compare to him, let alone _describe_ him. Aang was not a winter's snow or a bouquet of stargazer lilies or a piece of jellied fruit. Aang was Aang.

And that was all she wanted him to be.

25: Devotion

People questioned his sanity, his Avatar status, his plans, and his methods… but never, not once, did they ever question his devotion to Katara.

26: Forever

Often times, Aang grew weary of discussing forever— his past lives, his future ones, his immediate and far-reaching goals— and preferred to merely _exist_ for a while, weaving wreaths of goldenrods for his smiling wife and giggling toddler.

27: Blood

She brought him a red apple… but the color made his stomach turn and he refused to eat.

28: Sickness

Aang knew that the "love bug" wasn't a real disease; still, he stood as close to Katara as he possibly could, just in case it was contagious.

29: Melody

Admittedly, her singing wasn't the most magnificent thing he'd ever heard… but he'd have happily listened to her song long into forever.

30: Star

"And you follow that one," she murmured, pointing above her to the diamond-strewn sky, "if you ever need to find your way home."

He nodded briefly, squinted in consideration, tilted his head as if calculating an angle, and then wormed his way a few inches to the right— fitting securely and safely in the curve of her side. She quirked an amused eyebrow as he smiled, content, and whispered: "Hey, it works."

31: Home

Like so many others, Aang had lost his first home to the Fire Nation; he would be damned if he lost his second one, as well.

32: Confusion

One day, to her own surprise, Katara woke to find a cheerful young man smiling at her from across the camp. Handsome, charismatic, charming, sweet… and for all of this, she couldn't help but watch him and wonder: _where did my little boy in ice go?_

33: Fear

He knew that he was wrong for her— knew that she deserved more than the life of pain and strife and suffering he had to offer; knew that she was in danger every moment she stood by him, cared for him, fought with him; knew that if she were to leave, she would lead a happier life.

He also knew that one day, she would realize all of this, too.

34: Lightning/Thunder

The echoing rumbles and flashes of light didn't really scare him, but he pretended they did so that he could share her sleeping bag.

35: Bonds

The world is made of invisible bonds of light and love, twining from person to person and linking them with everyone else in the world. An infinite number of connections… and still, Aang knows for certain that there never was nor ever will be a bond as bright, as brilliant, as strong, or as lasting as the bond he shares with Katara.

36: Market

Sometimes, they merely wander through the crowded market streets: hands laced and coy eyes locked, like any other courting couple.

37: Technology

For all of the technology the four nations have developed, Aang still finds the simple pleasures of wind-blown parries and blossoming groves more wonderful and fantastic to behold.

38: Gift

"You gave me the greatest gift of all," he whispers in reverence, kissing each fingertip as her heart swells with love.

39: Smile

Actions did, in fact, speak louder than words— and Katara's smile said more than anything.

40: Innocence

There were _some_ perks, he mused, to being "innocent, naïve, childish little Aang"—particularly when she caught him in the bushes near her bathing grounds.

41: Completion

With gentle sincerity radiating from his every movement, he lightly touched her blushing face; for the first time in her life, Katara felt utterly complete.

42: Clouds

She could feel more than see the dark clouds in his eyes, the despair in his heart… and his sadness made tears fall from her like rain.

43: Sky

He was most at home in the sky, and she in the water; because of this, he was often reminded of the parable about the bird and the fish.

44: Heaven

Aang, as a member of a well-established reincarnation cycle, had never really believed in Heaven— but a moment with Katara had been enough to change all of that.

45: Hell

"_No,_ Katara, no, don't close your eyes— _please_, no, you have to stay awake! You _have_ to! _Katara_—!"

46: Sun

He loved to watch water droplets form on her coffee-colored skin: loved the way the iridescent prisms caught the light, making her shimmer like a jewel.

47: Moon

He watches with warm wonder as the months pass, her taut belly growing rounder and rounder— swelling like the moon.

48: Waves

When the inky darkness swallowed him, he was sure he was going to die; when he opened his eyes 100 years later, he was equally sure that his blue-eyed savior was some sort of angel.

49: Hair

Whenever she wore her hair down, Aang knew it was going to be a good night.

50: Supernova

She asked him how high he could fly with his bending— _could you reach the moon? The stars?_; he replied: _Maybe… but I'd rather stay here on the ground with you. _


End file.
